RotDQ: Episode 6
Recap Night Five (28th Kythorn 1489) The party have left the raider's camp and are on the road back towards Greenest. They camp just off the road. During the night Korbal has a nightmare and Trior receives a message from his contacts. Day Six (29th Kythorn 1489) The party return to Greenest. They see people are starting to workon repairing the town. The party help people on the way to the Keep. Governor Tarbaw Nighthill is busy giving orders to people. He tells the party some supplies are running out and his rider to Iriabor hasn't come back. Maven explains that Iriabor was attacked by the Cult of the Dragon with a Red Dragon. Before the party can report what they found out, the Govenor Nighthill tells the party that Leosin Erlanthar got back to Greenest 6 hours ago. Maven suspects it is a doppelganger. The party go investigate. They find him sleeping in his room. They tie up his hands and his feet. They wake him up. Leosin claims to be the real Leosin. He says he slipped out of his restraints and traveled though the night on a horse. Maven doesn't remember seeing any horses at the camp. He claims he lost the sending stone. Solania believes he is telling the truth, and Maven confirms that Leosin's blood is human, not doppelganger. Trior heals up Leosin. Leosin reports there was an increased activity going into the dragon egg cave at the Raider's Camp. The governor pays each party member 250 gold. Melonie swaps her longbow with a crossbow. Day Seven (30th Kythorn 1489) Leosin over breakfast is far more lucid. He says he is a Monk. He explains the existence of various dragons of various colors working with the Cult of the Dragon. Also that the town of Berdusk had been hit by the cult as well. Leosin mentions another sword of Dragon Mask that seems to be important, but he doesn't have more details. Leosin asks the party to return to the Raider's Camp and deal with the Dragon Hatchery in the cave there. Leosin needs to head north to Elturel. The party after they do their mission can find Leosin there. If Leosin isn't there, they are to find Ontharr Frume instead. Leosin retires back to bed. Trior recieves another message from his contacts. The party then head out back to the Raider's Camp. During the journey Knight Shart acts unfomfortable towards Melonie and Maven. Knight Shart is woried about Maven's red dragon scales and how he acted towards the Kobolds at the Raiders Camp last episode. Melonie explains that Maven is a good egg. ] Day Eight (1st Flamerule 1489) The party return to the Raider's Camp and heads to the cliffs above the cave. The party find the Raider's Camp abandoned. In the middle of the camp are some of the hunters they met before just skinning animals. The physical buildings have been destroyed and the tents moved, the watchtower abandoned. Korbal tries to get information out of the 4 hunters, but they are more receptive to talking with Solania. Solania is challenged to hit a stump with her bow. If she hits the information will be free, if she misses the information will cost 15 gold. Solania hits the mark. The hunters say that Leosin escaping caused the leadership to order the camp to be abandoned. The cultists headed north-west. There are some cultists left on the cave. They also give Solania the Sending Stone that Leosin left behind to her. Maven offers to pay the hunters 250 gold to draw the cultists out of the cave into an ambush. The hunters agree. The party move into ambush positions and one of the hunters yells out they are more meat. 2 Dragonclaw cultists comes out of the cave and the party ambush them. Maven knocks one out with a sleep spell, the Korbal kills the other one. Melonie ties up the Cultist. Maven interrogates him, but he fanatically refuses to talk. Korbal executes the cultist. Melonie then scouts out the cave alone. She gets some way into the cave and some fungus attacks Melonie. She retreats back outside the cave to report in. Korbal wants to smoke out the cave, Maven wants to sneak in, Solania wants to set traps. The hunters are unwilling to give Solania any traps. Solania tries to intimidate the Hunters with Korbals help. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes